fantendoswapnotefandomcom-20200213-history
GlassesShipping
GlassesShipping is a shipping from Nintendo Swapnote letters that was formed between Mason and Nikki, and there has been evidence that proves both correct and incorrect. Origin It oddly began with a letter written by Arend, where Nikki was asking a date to Waluigi. Mason responded on this, saying that he would love to get together with Nikki, but declined anyway. Leet responded on that reply, and also started Mason in the Leetverse, just because of that response. Since then, it is a running gag that Mason and Nikki love each other, appearing in some Fantendo Life Swapnotes. Evidence Shown by Mason *In a letter drawn by Arend, showing Nikki asking Waluigi on a date, Mason told that he disliked this letter, and pretty much saying he was jealous. *He has pretty much gone out and said that he has a crush on her, but often tries to deny it. *In a reply to Mason in the Leetverse, Part 1, Mason admitted that he was not joking when he said that he had a crush on Nikki. *In Mason's letter, Nikki Poster, Mason had a poster of Nikki on his wall, with her name, a picture of her, and "Mason + Nikki" in a heart. *In Mason in the Leetverse, Part 5, he claims that, since it's an alternate world, he should marry Nikki. *In Mason in the Leetverse, Part 6, it says that Mason and Nikki had hung out for a long while. *In Mason in the Leetverse, Part 7, Leet claims that Mason and Nikki both live in the same castle in the Leetverse. *In a reply to Space Prom, Part 1, Mason says that he is bringing Nikki as a date to Space Prom, but soon denies it. *In Leet in Mason's World, Part 7, Leet sees that Mason and Nikki live in the same castle, similar to Mason in the Leetverse. *In Leet in Mason's World, Part 7, when Leet enters Mason and Nikki's Castle, he hears Mason (somewhat) claiming his love for Nikki (although it is just a record player). *In Mason in the Leetverse, Part 8, Mason is worried when he hears that Drena has kidnapped Nikki, so Leet and Mason go to save her. *In Leet in Mason's World, Part 9, Mason blushes when Nikki enters the room that him and Leet are in. *In Leet in Mason's World, Part 9, Mason is awfully embarassed when Nikki hears the record of him claiming his love to her. *In Fantendo Life, Part 1, Mason gets a scroll from the Asian Waiter Shy Guy that he will get in a relationship with Nikki. In the replies, Mason celebrates this. *In the replies of Fantendo Life, Part 2, Mason complains that the Mason and Nikki story was discontinued. *In a letter by Arend with the "News" background, it shows Mason obsessing over Nikki. Evidence Shown by Nikki *In Fantendo Life #4, Nikki accepts a date request from Mason, although Arend was going on the same date with Nikki. *In Mason in the Leetverse, Part 6, it says that Mason and Nikki had hung out for a long while. *In Mason in the Leetverse, Part 7, Leet claims that Mason and Nikki both live in the same castle in the Leetverse. Trivia *The shipping got its name from the fact that Nikki and Mason both wear glasses. **Then again, almost everyone wears glasses in Swapnote. *Now, it is pretty much confirmed that Mason has a crush on Nikki, but not enough evidence was shown from Nikki.